Mithran Master Alanna
by Lady Riley of Trebond
Summary: Alanna goes to the masters rated for future chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are property of Tamora Pierce  
  
Mithran Master Alanna.  
  
Alanna sighed as she rode Moonlight, the horse that her brother had sent her, along the road. She knew she should feel happy that she was leaving the convent, but not to go to court. She had tortured the priestesses so much they were sending her to the Magic school to become a Mithran Master (hopefully).  
  
A few hours later she arrived at the school. A hostler named Stephan took her horse and a priest led her to the Chief master, Master Si-cham. As she entered the room she sat she could almost feel the power of his magic radiating off him in waves, and as the head of the Cult of Mithros for all the Eastern Lands (sorry I stole that from the book) he would be almost as powerful as Duke Roger whom she had never met before but had heard many stories of. Alanna bowed very low and sat in the chair pulled up for her. "Hello Alanna," said Si-cham, "you have come here under..uh.unusual circumstances. You will study under the priests that have the same abilities as you and when you are ready you will take you ordeal and other tests."  
  
Alanna could only nod. She felt Master Si-cham testing her power and let down her shields, not expecting that much power Master Si-cham was almost blinded he was also surprised to see that she had war magic healing magic and magic that she could call upon wind water and earth to her aid . 'If this loses control of her power she could blow up the whole school.' Si- cham though but he didn't tell her this not wanting to scare her. "Do you have any questions Alanna?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Very well, Priestess Lilly will show you to you rooms and around the school. Your lessons will begin tomorrow."  
  
(a/n I'll put the next chapter up very soon) 


	2. Surprising The heebee jeebees out of Tho...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters only the plot.  
  
2. Surprising the heebee jeebees out of everyone  
  
Alanna grinned as she rode towards the palace. All though she was only 14 she was 3rd most powerful mage in the world. As a black robe mage she made Duke Rogers gift look like a candle compared to a house on fire. She hadn't told her brother this yet. To tell the truth no one except the Masters at the school knew. She was glad she left the school.  
  
She had had no friends either because they were scared or jealous of her gift. She was also very beautiful her long red hair fell half way down her back and her curvy body made almost every man fall in love with her.  
  
A few hours later she rode into Corus gaping at everything. When she saw the palace her jaw dropped even further. It was huge. As she rode through the gilded gates a hostler took her horse and some servants took her to her room. After she had freshened up she pulled on a pair of expensive breeches and a shirt and used her magical link with Thom to find him. He was in the archery yards.  
  
Alanna stopped outside the doors and made her self invisible, and easy task for a powerful mage. Quickly she slid through the door and looked around. Thom was next in line for archery. Oohh this is goona' be good she thought. Quickly she when and stood beside the target and right before Thom shot she stepped in front of it and made herself visible. There was gasps of horror at that and the fact the arrow was headed strait for her heart. With a wave of her hand the arrow blew up and she started laughing very hard at the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"Alanna," whispered Thom, "is that you?"  
  
"The one and only," she replied trying to control her laughter. Thom let out a whop and ran to hug Alanna. "Can't breath," wheezed Alanna through his hug. In the background people were recovering from their shock and a handsome man with black hair and sapphire eyes cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah yes let me introduce you to everyone: This is Prince Jonathan my knight master, Gary, Alex and Raoul."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Lady Alanna," said Prince Jonathan, "Please call me Jon."  
  
"Well then you must call me Alanna. Will you excuse me though I must get ready for the ball." And she ran off.  
  
"Wow," said an awestruck Jon as Raoul, Gary and Alex nodded, "You didn't tell us your sister was so beautiful."  
  
Thom scowled "I wonder why," he said sarcastically. 


	3. The Ball OR Surprising The heebee jeebee...

The Ball  
  
As Alanna walked back to her rooms she remembered she didn't have a dress for the ball. Suddenly she grinned, what type of mage was she if she couldn't create a dress. 10 minutes later she stepped back. In front of her was a beautiful dress. It was made out of light purple material that seemed to change colors when she moved. It had sleeves that were tight until the elbow then they flared out. Her over-skirt was slit to the bodice to reveal white underskirts (A/N go to http://www.2roads.com.au/Medievaldress2.jpg to see the dress. Imagine it in purple and silver). Over that she slipped her Black robe that showed she was a Black Robe mage. All of a sudden the bell overhead signaled 6 o'clock, there was only 20 minutes to the ball. Quickly she put on Diamond and sapphire ear bobs and necklace then ran out of her room. Halfway there she realized she forgot to do her hair. She didn't have any time to go back to her room so she pointed at her hair and it flew up into a complicated bun with two fiery curls framing her delicate face.  
  
When she entered the waiting room for people being announced everyone turned to look at the beautiful young mage. Not liking the stares Alanna went to sit on a couch in the corner. Soon a herald came to tell her she was next. She told the herald how to announce her his eyes widened and he bowed respectively and asked, "Will anyone be escorting you milady"  
  
"No," Alanna replied nervously. She was starting to get worried about walking down those steps. What if she tripped? When she heard the herald start announcing her she moved into place behind the curtain.  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond, Youngest living master of the Mithran light, Black robe mage and currently the 2nd most powerful mage in all the lands." Alanna stepped out from behind the curtain and almost started laughing, partly because the herald was gasping for breath from announcing her title all in one breath, partly because of the ladies and men gawking at her beauty and her title. Thom looked jealous and King, Queen and everyone else look either scared or jealous. Then she saw Duke Roger of Conte.  
  
He looked absolutely livid with rage. Then she remembered: He had been the most powerful sorcerer in the Easter lands till she came along. He caught her eye and she gave him a sweet smile. Then she felt him testing her powers. Because over the years her gift had grown dramatically she had never let down her shields guarding her gift, from people testing it, without warning them first because she was afraid what might happen. Now she let her shields down fast and Duke Roger was blown back into his chair. No one noticed though because they were still transfixed with her.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around for the person who was to escort her to the thrones. To her surprise the prince had left his place behind the king and walking to meet her half way, he held out his arm and she took it. As she curtsied to the king and Queen she saw them whispering to each other and smiling as they looked at her.  
  
When she left the thrones Thom rushed over to her. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," said Alanna grinning.  
  
"Well everyone's certainly is surprised Alanna," said Raoul. He the prince and Gary were still staring at her and they were making her nervous. Thom noticed to and scowled. He didn't want his friends falling for his sister. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Jon asked Alanna to dance. "Of course Jon," replied Alanna. As Jon whirled Alanna around the floor he was still in awe of her beauty. "Lady Alanna," he said in a fake stuck-up voice, "you beauty surpasses a rose in bloom." Alanna blushed and laughed as Jon continued to flirt with her.  
  
Off the dance floor a scowling Thom was sitting with Raoul and Gary. He could tell by the way Alanna was blushing and laughing the prince was flirting with her. And the king and Queen didn't have any disapproval as they were smiling as they watched their son flirt with Alanna. "What's the matter with you Thom?" asked Raoul clapping Thom on the back. "I don't like the way Jon's flirting with my sister. She's only 14."  
  
"And a black robe mage. She can take care of herself Thom." Said Gary. "I have to get back to my serving duties," muttered Thom as he walked off.  
  
At the end of the ball Jon pushed his way through Alanna's crowd of admirers. He walked up to the chair Alanna was sitting in and bowed. "Master Alanna would you allow me to escort you back to your rooms," Jon said ignoring the jealous stares of the other men.  
  
Alanna smiled gratefully "Of course your Highness." She took his arm and they walked through Alanna's crowd of admirers.  
  
A.N: HHmm that was an ok chapter. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise. The Next chapter is called dudum: Blossoming love. (I wonder who with) 


	4. After the ball and the morning of the ne...

4.Blossoming Lerv (love)  
  
As Alanna and Jon walked through the silent corridors Jon couldn't help how young and innocent she looked (innocent my a**) when they arrived at her rooms he lowered his head to hers and kissed her. "Goodnight Alanna," he said and walked away.  
  
Alanna opened her door in shock that didn't have just happened. Did it? Suddenly she giggled thinking how nice she felt when he kissed her. She flung her cloths on the floor and jumped into bed. All the while thinking about Jon. (A/N Eeeewwww fluffy)  
  
Thom leaned back against the pillar in the hall. He had followed Jon and Alanna back to her rooms and Jon had kissed her. Worst of all she didn't do anything; she looked as if she had been enjoying it. He would have to have a little talk with Jon.  
  
Jon was getting ready for bed when Thom stormed into the room. "I want you to stay away form my sister Jon."  
  
"Whoa, Thom settle down what do you mean."  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. I saw you kiss her after you walked her back to her room. You haven't even known her 24 hours and your pouncing on her because of the way she looks." Jon frowned "Thom I really like her. She has a personality, not like the other baffle brain court ladies."  
  
"I'm just warning you Jon," Thom said and stormed out of Jon's room.  
  
The next morning when Alanna got up she put on a Red colored dress. It's sleeves flared at the elbow and the bodice was tight while the skirt flared out and trailed along behind her. She curled her mid back length hair and put on minimal face paint. Then she slipped her feet into her slippers and started down to the pages mess hall.  
  
In the mess hall Duke Gareth had just finished the prayer when the big doors opened and a small red headed figure walked up to the Dukes table. "Your grace," said Alanna curtsying, "I was wondering if I would be permitted to eat with my brother this morning."  
  
"Of coarse," Duke Gareth replied warmly. Thom grinned glad that the Duke had allowed her. His smile vanished when he saw the prince and Alanna smiling at each other and Jon pushing Gary over so the only seat at the table was beside Jon and across from Thom. Alanna filled her tray aware of the stares she was getting from the pages and squires. When Alanna sat down Jon whispered something in her ear and Alanna blushed. "What are you scowling about Thom," she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Thom sarcastically, "I hope you had fun after the ball last night Alanna." She blushed even darker than she was and Jon scowled at Thom. "I had a perfectly fine night for your information Thom," she scowled, "and I see you need some time to cool of so I'll finish up and leave.' When she was done she rose and took her tray to the servers with Jon following close behind.  
  
"What was that about Thom," asked Gary.  
  
"Jonkissedalannaaftertheballlastnight," mumbled Thom. "What" "Jon kissed Alanna after the ball last night and I'll be damned if they aren't right now." "Well," said Raoul, "There's only one way to find out." (A/n next chapter is going to be called er well I really don't know right now but I'll think about it. Review and suggest names.)  
  
TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Jon kissed Alanna sweetly and Alanna kissed back suddenly they were interrupted by some one clearing their throat. Jon and Alanna looked at the door to see Gary, Raoul and Thom standing there. Thom looked very angry. 


End file.
